danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Transylvania Take-Away
Transylvania Take-Away is Episode 10 in Season 2 Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV show "Count Duckula" that was first broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 14th November 1989. Summary The two French baddies, Gaston and Pierre pose as Chinese chefs in order to steal two Ming vases from Castle Duckula. They fail of course and tell Duckula the vases are a map, which leads to the hidden treasure of How Fat. Later on the isle of Moi Chow the mandarin of How Fat, his henchmen and the Mutinous Penguins try to beat the count to the treasure but end up being arrested. Background Music Bits *"Chinese Link 2" (BR-0106. Track 39) by John Herbert Leach and George Fenton. *"Eastern Magic (f)" (KPMK-1318. Track 30) by Dick Walter. *"Oriental Poppy" (KPM-0070. Track 35) by Georges Achille Teperino. *"Oriental" (KPM-0070. Track 34) by Bruce Campbell. *"Finger of Fear" (KMPK-1246. Track 21) by Fredric Bayco. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula and Pierre. *Jack May as Igor and the Mandarin of How Fat. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, the Pirate Captain and the 2nd policeman. *Jimmy Hibbert as Gaston, Thing, Restaurant owner, Mr. Mate and the 1st policeman. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by John Stevenson. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andres Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez and Chris Phillips. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Trivia *Gaston shouting to Pierre the sentence of "Listen very carefully, I will say this only once…" is a nod to Kirsten Cooke's character of Michelle Dubois, the French resistance leader who had this as her catchphrase in the BBC French-World-War-2-themed comedy show "'Allo 'Allo!" *The first and only time that Gaston says ‘It is your fault! It is ALL your fault! It is ALWAYS your fault!’ which would later become a regular saying for the character of Victor in Cosgrove Hall's other cartoon TV series of "Victor & Hugo - Bunglers in Crime". Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:1989 episodes